femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind Locked Doors
|season=1 |numbers=1 & 2 |image=File:Behind Locked Doors title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 13, 2011 |writer=Richard Hollis |director=Greg Pritikin |previous= |next=Bad Medicine }}"Behind Locked Doors" is the first and second episodes of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Movie star Lacey Rivers is in for the role of a lifetime after her fast-living lands her in jail. She finds that it's not so easy to make friends except for her tough cellmate, a starstruck guard and a sympathetic warden. Will her past finally catch up with her, or does she have nine lives? Synopsis Notes *Originally aired as a 60-minute episode, but has been formatted as two 30-minute episodes in most subsequent re-airings for scheduling reasons. While many guides list it as a two-parter, its initial airing and release on DVD as one double-length episode should make this the official recognition. Quotes :Lilith: Prison can be a very scary place – survival of the fittest and all that. What's a spoiled young Hollywood actress to do when thrown into the tank with all those sharks? Those are just the prison guards. No, Lacey Rivers is going to have to rely on her one skill she can count on – her acting. You don't get $5 million a picture without any talent. Behind these locked doors, our little Lacey is about to give the performance of her life. :Lilith: Watch any Lacey Rivers movie, and you will always be treated to a happy ending. Well, poor Lacey. She's about to discover that real life rarely turns out like a G-rated family film. Karma can be such a bitch. Cast Episode Cast *Kit Willesee as Lacey Rivers *Will Poston as Rafe Daniels *Ana Alexander as Camille Gardner *J.C. Brandy as Maxine *Heidi James as Big Aggie *David Bygrave as Boyfriend *Paul Mazursky as Warden Jeffries *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Lindsey Leigh as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *Adam Goldberg as Himself (uncredited) *Richard Kind as Jonathan Shields (uncredited) *Allan Loeb as Himself (uncredited) *Sara Lukasiewicz as Pepper (uncredited) *Genia Nunez as Prisoner (uncredited) *Deborah Rombaut as Prisoner (uncredited) *Cambria Serrano as Inmate (uncredited) *Lauren Emily Vaughan as Aggie's Scarred Girlfriend (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Greg Pritikin *Written by Richard Hollis *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandy Sherman *Film Editor - Charles Donohoe *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor Visual Effects *Damien Drago - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Nick Kirkwood - Electrician *Harold Lacuesta - Lighting Technician *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *David Moir - Still Photographer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Aries Marks - Casting Associate *Skoti Collins - Casting Associate (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1847938/ Behind Locked Doors, Part 1] at IMDb *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3139770/ Behind Locked Doors, Part 2] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/01/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-1-behind-locked-doors-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 101 – Behind Locked Doors] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-behind-locked-doors-part-1/933703 Behind Locked Doors, Part 1] at Video Detective *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-behind-locked-doors-part-2/375720 Behind Locked Doors, Part 2] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith as a prison guard.jpg|Lilith as a prison guard File:Lacey Rivers in prison.jpg|Lacey Rivers in prison File:Lacey Rivers talking to a prisoner.jpg|Lacey Rivers talking to a prisoner File:Lacey Rivers holding a female guard hostage while talking to Rafe Daniels.jpg|Lacey Rivers holding Maxine hostage while talking to Rafe Daniels File:Lacey Rivers in a shower with Big Aggie.png|Lacey Rivers in a shower with Big Aggie File:Lacey Rivers in a prison bed.jpg|Lacey Rivers in a prison bed File:Rafe Daniels and Lacey Rivers.jpg|Rafe Daniels and Lacey Rivers File:Lacey Rivers and Rafe Daniels.png|Lacey Rivers and Rafe Daniels Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes